


#2 Cat

by KittyNoir666



Series: Felix Month 2019 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is only mentioned, Day 2, F/M, Felix Month 2019, Felix is a cat, Fluff, Quantic kids only mentioned, Still need to learn how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNoir666/pseuds/KittyNoir666
Summary: Felix wakes up as a Cat and Marinette learns something new.I still don't know how to summarize.





	#2 Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This will be tied to my other fic but can be read alone if needed. Also, that’s how all my stories will be. They will be connected in some way but some will be just alone stories and when it gets there I’ll tell you which one it is. And I plan on posting a story I’ve been working on soon I just need to plan it out a bit more. now on with the story under the cut. Also, @dargeon-lissa helped me with the name for Felix’s Chat Noir so shout out to her.

**Sorry, this is short I am working on making them longer but still keeping to the topic.**

* * *

Felix had no idea how this happened but for some reason, he is now currently a cat. Meanwhile, Plagg is laughing his ass off because of the situation.

“Hahaha oh my I completely forgot about this hahaha” Plagg said laughing

Felix just stared at him getting frustrated by the minute. “Plagg what is going on?!”

“Well you see ever so often the miraculous will play a trick on the wielder of the miraculous and it would seem that you are it’s victim this time?” Plagg informed Felix after finally calming down. 

“Did this happen with the Chat Noir before me?” Felix asked curiously.

Plagg suddenly got the look. The look that said that his past still hurts him, that to an extent he still misses his old miraculous holder. Felix suddenly felt bad for bringing it up. Plagg then answered, “No actually he just charged the miraculous but never did because the miraculous was taken away from him.”

“I'm sorry to bring it up Plagg,” Felix said

“No, it’s fine, it's just that…” Plagg started but didn't finish so he moved on, “the transformation will last for about 24 hours and it’s 7:00 am right now so tomorrow around the same time you will turn back.”

Felix knew Plagg was trying to change the subject and he let him, “alright but what about if there's an Akuma and Ladybug needs help?”

“I can go inform Ladybug of the situation and that I will help as best as I can” Plagg explained. “In the meanwhile, you'll have to hide”

“Well considering both my parents are on business trips and won't come back until next month and I have no activities for today I can just relax and explore the city like a cat,” Felix reported.

It didn't take long for Plagg to realize that Felix was like Adrien to an extent; they were both rich, they had absentee parents, and they were blond. But Felix, unlike Adrien, had shields up, was more work focused, and seem cold at first before revealing his true feelings. Felix was a classic tsundere but he was now Plagg’s kitty and nothing would change that. He even complained less about him demanding his camembert cheese.

“Well then you being black and having that bell will help Ladybug identify you in case you run into her civilian self and so Tikki won't reveal herself to you and accidentally exposing Ladybugs identity before you two are ready. So can you wait until I come back to inform you that Ladybug has been informed of the situation?” Plagg asked

“Right ok I’ll wait here until you have informed Ladybug,” Felix said with confidence. But he was planning on how to escape his room since he did lock his door considering he was planning on doing some work on his project from school that was due in two weeks.

With that Plagg started making his way to Ladybugs/Marinette house.

**~~0~~**

Marinette was having a pretty good day. It was a school day off so she had decided to focus on her designs and creating more of those clothes that she promised Allegra. She also started thinking of presents for her new friends. It's been 2 whole months since she started a new school and had a new partner as Ladybug. She’s finally happy again after the toxic environment she was in. 

She was doing some finishing touches on a dress that was a gift for Allegra as her music recital was coming up soon. Then she heard a small knock coming from her trap door so she looked up and saw that Plagg waiting there. So she let him in and gave him a small hug. 

“Good morning Plagg how are you this nice morning. What brings you to my humble abode.” Marinette asked giggling

“I actually came to inform you that Chat de Nuit will be out of commission for 24 hours” Plagg informed Marinette.

“Oh, may I ask why?” Marinette 

“Plagg would it have to do with the Miraculous playing a prank on the wielder?” Tikki asked seeing as Plagg wasn’t panicking. 

“Wait, What?” Marinette asked staring at Tikki.

“Well you see Marinette the Miraculous sometimes like to play pranks on its wielders but the thing is that it's always the same prank and the miraculous needs to ‘charge’ up before activating the prank.” Tikki explained, “And it would seem since Chat Nuit is new to being a superhero he probably hadn't had time to transform as much he probably got the cat miraculous after it was almost fully ‘charged’”

“Well, what is the prank and will I activate the prank myself?” Marinette asked both curious and panicky.

“Well my kitty was turned into a literal kitty and if you want to identify him as to not accidentally run into him he will be a black cat with a silver bell and green eyes,” Plagg informed Marinette.

“And for you, the prank will affect you but not for a while and when it does happen you're going to have to plan on hiding yourself somewhere safe if you and Chat haven't revealed yourselves yet,” Tikki informed her

“Okay well I was going to go out later so I'll be on the lookout for Chat de Nuit and pray that no Akuma shows up today.” Marinette said, “and as for my miraculous pranking me I’ll try to prepare myself later and ask about it later ok Tikki?”

“Got it” Both the kwami said.

“Alright Plagg I think you should go inform Chat Nuit that I have been informed of the situation,” Marinette told Plagg

Plagg nodded and gave Marinette and Tikki a quick hug each and left to tell Felix that ladybug was informed of his situation.

**~~0~~**

Plagg got to Felix fast and told him that ladybug was informed of his situation.

“So now you can roam free without fear of Ladybug or you finding out each other's identities on accident,” Plagg said confidently

“Well ok, then I shall see how being a cat is, but ill probably just go to the park and come back when I get tired,” Felix informed Plagg, “and so ill be off now see you when I get back.

With that Felix left his room from the window and started making his way to the park near Marinette parent’s bakery cause he had no interest in heading anywhere else. He was looking around and seeing the world differently from a different perspective. 

_I don’t like being short though._ Felix quickly made his way to the park. When he arrived there he decided to head to the bench had a bit of shade on it to take a quick nap. When he got there though he saw people on it so instead he made his way up the tree next to them. _This is nice, I'll just take a quick cat nap._

**~~0~~**

It was around 12:00 pm when Marinette decided to head to get some inspiration and hope no Akuma appears. She was drawing a blank on what design she should imprint on the gift she was making for Allans birthday coming up. She decided to sit on a bench nearest to her which was left empty. She sat down and started observing her surroundings. She then noticed a cat in the tree near the bench. 

_What a cute Kitty_ Marinette thought to herself. _It reminds me of Chat de Nuit._

That's when she remembered what Plagg warned her about a little earlier. _This might be the cat that Chat de Nuit transformed into._

She took quickly gave a warning to Tikki not to come out while she sits down and starts drawing an outline of a hoodie inspired by the leaves of the trees and the fountain. She put the color of the leaves on it while she also started putting in white with the green. Marinette continued on with her design and was completely observed in her work that she didn’t notice the green eyes looking at her.

**~~0~~**

Felix didn't know how long it’s been since he fell asleep but when he woke up he was more refreshed than ever. Then he looked down and saw his friend Marinette on the bench below him working on a design. He decided to take a closer look and noticed she was working on something for Allans birthday. _I better get something nice for him._

Felix made his way down to Marinette’s side and just sat there looking at her work. He suddenly felt a hand on his fur and he started purring. He quickly glanced on WHO was petting him and saw that it was Marinette. It would seem she was still really focused in on her project but subconsciously petting him. He didn't mind tho so he got closer to her thigh and started purring again. 

They both stayed like that for about 3 hours when Marinette’s stomach started glowing and she suddenly stopped moving. He took a glance at her and she was looking directly at him. This made him a bit anxious but then she smiled at him and everything was right with the world. 

“Well hello, kitty when did you get here?” Marinette asked but then Marinettes stomach started growling again and then Felix’s stomach also growled a little bit. “Well then seems like I'm hungry and so are you so how about you come with me before you head back to your owner”

Marinette then got up and Felix followed her. She grabbed her things and started heading to her house. Once she got there she quickly snuck Felix the cat up all the way to her room and headed back down to her kitchen to grab some food for herself and Felix the cat. 

Felix to this time to look around the room. He himself has only been here a couple of times but he always felt at home considering how empty his own home is. He jumped up to the Chaise longue and laid down and waited for Marinette. He didn't have to wait long for Marinette came up and had 2 pieces of bread one for her and one for himself plus a bowl of soup. She set down her food on her computer table then gave the second piece of bread to Felix. They stayed that way for a while with both in comfortable silence and eating. When Felix finished his food he made himself comfortable on her Chaise longue and started to fall asleep. 

Marinette noticed this and decided to continue with her first project which was creating Allegra’s outfit. She started getting really observed in her project again and wouldn't notice that both kwami’s were hiding together on her bed.

**~~0~~**

It was getting late and they had spent their time together in peaceful silence and didn't really bother each other. But since it was getting closer to nighttime Felix would have to leave soon and didn't know how he was going to do that. Luckily Marinette noticed it was becoming night time and she quickly looked at Felix the cat.

“It would seem I should bring you back down and say goodbye to you and for you to go home kitty” Marinette getting closer then picking up Felix the cat. She started heading down to the ground level. After that, she opened the door that led out and put Felix the cat down, “Well this is goodbye kitty and I hope you get home safely.”

With that, she entered her house again and Felix started making his way back home. It didn't take long and he quickly got in that way he got out, through the window. Once he got in there he saw Plagg waiting on his bed looking at him with a knowing look. He got on to his bed and under his covers getting ready for sleep.

“So what happened to explore the city huh,” Plagg asked smugly, “I thought you would explore more than the park and Marinettes room”

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Felix said with a blush on his face, not that you can see it. 

“Uh huh sure,” Plagg said. And Felix thought that would be the end of it but then Plagg asked, “so how was your day spending it with your girlfriend huh?”

“She isn't my girlfriend Plagg” Felix defended a little to fast and they both knew it, “She is just a friend who oh so happens to be a girl.”

“Sure kid” Plagg replied sarcastically, “just go to bed and you'll be your human self tomorrow again.”

“Ok” Felix replied relived Plagg dropped the subject, “goodnight Plagg”

“Night kid and may you dream of your pretty princess” Plagg whispered

Plagg then went to his side of his bed with a sad look remembering that, that Chat Noir gave that nickname to Marinette also.

_You really made a mess of things Adrien but at least now things and people are healing and that includes me._


End file.
